1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a buckle and more particularly a buckle of the type comprising a male member and a female member which are rotatable relative to each other.
2. Prior Art
A typical prior art buckle of the type mentioned is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 63-20334 in which the buckle is made up from a plug member having a resilient engaging tongue integral therewith and a socket member having a circular window dimensioned to receive the tongue. When coupling the two members, the tongue is urged to flex downwardly about an axis defined by a portion thereof connected to the body of the plug member and returns resiliently to its original position upon entry into the window. When separating the two members, the tongue is depressed to sink below the level of the window so that the plug member can be pulled apart from the socket member. Repeated flexing action of the tongue during engaging and disengaging of the plug and socket members over extended periods of time would lead to reduced resiliency or even breakage of the connecting portion between the tongue and the plug body. This problem may be solved by literally increasing the thickness of the connecting portion of the tongue or otherwise reinforcing the same, which would however in turn render the tongue less resilient or pliable, resulting in difficult, if not impossible, manipulation of the plug member relative to the socket member.